


一年前，一年后

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 藤木游作水仙。预测93话后。Unknown时期人间体×Playmaker虚拟体只要我哭得够快，官方就伤害不到我。





	一年前，一年后

「我是你。」  
面前的少年摘下黑色的兜帽，露出一张他在镜中见惯了的脸。  
「你是我？」  
面容一致，声音相似。只不过略显得稚气一些，无甚起伏的音调让他想起不久之前的自己。  
「你可以称我为Unknown。」  
这对于「同一人」来说，已经是足够充足的自我介绍。  
「你是一年前的我。」Playmaker道。  
Unknown走上前来，抬起一只手，摸了摸Playmaker的脸。  
「我是没有遇到草薙翔一之前的你。」  
Playmaker突然睁大眼睛，盯着那双瞳色略深的绿眼睛。对方只是在陈述一个事实。但他发觉自己的呼吸混乱起来，喘不上气——或者不如说他的胸腔颤抖着，但他压制住了抽噎的欲望，咬紧了牙，最终将一切动摇完结在两次深呼吸中。  
Unknown伸出双臂环抱住他，将下巴搭在Playmaker的肩膀上。  
「过了一年，你不再是那个一心向汉诺骑士复仇的Unknown了。」  
「我的复仇结束了。如今的我在向新的方向前进。」  
「代价是你的弱点增加了。」  
Playmaker没有立刻回应，反而是同样抬起手，给予Unknown他第一次的主动触碰。他摸了摸比自己矮一点点的少年的头。  
「你不是我。」  
Unknown抬头看他，两人的眼神中有着同样的认可。  
「没错，我不是你。但是我能猜到。持续九年的孤独之后，一颗小小的信赖的种子便能在空旷的心中生根发芽，无限成长。同伴为你的心带来了丰饶，但现在它的根即将摧毁土壤。」  
「即便如此，我也不会否认这一年来我的改变。」  
「Playmaker，」Unknown称呼着他的时间点不存在的名字，「我明白。因为我是过去的你。我是现在的你的基石。」

当Unknown贴得更紧，直至吻上Playmaker的唇，Playmaker才感到了异样。他推开Unknown，对方则没有抵抗，任由两人分了开去。  
并非由于觉得害羞或者诡异，只是因为理解不到其意义所在而已。  
「但最理解你的，只有你自己。」  
Unknown这次双手扶在Playmaker脸颊两侧，再次靠过来。  
「别人不能共感，你也不愿出口拒绝。你在勉强自己。」  
「我没有，这是我自己决定的。」  
Playmaker皱皱眉，轻微地抵抗了一下，最终没能躲过Unknown的索吻。Unknown用唇瓣摩挲着Playmaker的，几度之后伸舌在他唇上舔过。  
「既然是同一个人，体温完全相同大概也不是不能理解的。」  
Unknown颇为热心地思考着低声呢喃道，Playmaker对此叹了口气。

Unknown一手扣在Playmaker下颚上，另一手绕在他腰间，让他紧紧贴着自己。Playmaker本不想和他靠太近，但Unknown对他似有镇定剂一般的效果，他觉得倦得很，提不起抗拒的力气。  
Unknown与他接吻，Playmaker最初将手搭在Unknown肩上维持着最后的距离感，不自觉间却一点点舒展，后来成了环抱他的姿势。  
与他人拥抱这一行为对Playmaker来说有点久违，久违到此刻竟至十分渴求的地步，将体重的一部分托付给其他人竟然是一件如此令人心安的事。  
只是Unknown的目的不只是拥抱。他放在Playmaker后腰的手顺着脊椎下滑去，在尾椎附近徘徊。  
「你要做什么？」  
并非疑问，而是警告。但Unknown却没有理会他的意思，仍是我行我素，毫不掩饰地在Playmaker紧身衣包裹的臀上摸来摸去。  
「我没有和另一个自己做这种事的兴趣。」  
「真巧，我也一样，」Unknown回答得很干脆，「但这是见效最快的办法不是吗？我是从你意识中分离出来的一个念头，在这里存在不了多久就会消失，这一点你是明白的。」  
Playmaker沉默不语，他想到了，但只有本人有资格将生命短暂挑到明面上说。  
「我就是为了帮助你才产生的，就先别怪我方法过激了。毕竟换了你也会这么选择的，难道不是吗？」  
「看起来你比我健谈。」  
Unknown抬了抬眉毛：「面对自己没什么需要掩饰的。你也大可以更放松点。」  
Playmaker咀嚼着那句「面对自己」，终是有了点动摇的意思。他盘腿坐到地上，看了Unknown一眼。  
Unknown意会，跪坐在Playmaker身前，伸手就探向Playmaker的小腹。他本以为Playmaker不会再抗拒了，但违背他的预想，一年后的他还是伸手握住了他的手腕。  
于是他放下手上的动作，上半身凑上前去再次找Playmaker接吻，顺势压在Playmaker身上与他一起慢慢躺倒。两人的吻技都比刚开始的时候有了点提升，舌尖互相撩拨竟也勾出了点火来，隐约着贴在一起的小腹都胀起了一些，也情不自禁地磨蹭起来。  
Playmaker只觉得Unknown的兜帽衫上是熟悉的自家洗衣剂味道，以至于当本质上年幼他一岁的少年扒拉开他双腿，一手自他胯下伸向后面时他也没第一时间反应过来。  
那指腹游刃有余地在他紧贴身体的衣服上滑动，蹭过他会阴划入臀缝。Playmaker下意识想要抬腿踹人，Unknown就像早知道他会如此行动一样立刻按下了那侧的膝盖。他抬头看一眼Playmaker，神态中似是有点泄气。  
「我是诚心想帮你的。」  
「……那也没必要非用这个办法，」Playmaker皱着眉头还是没有展开，「你的拥抱就已经足够——」  
「不够。」  
Unknown这次终于认清了Playmaker的犹豫，便改变了之前循循善诱的态度。还停留在Playmaker臀后的那只手扯住一块布料，发力一撕，本就同属于他的虚拟体并没有抵抗他的指令，那处的布料轻松地破碎开。  
他在Playmaker出言阻止前用吻将其堵了回去。肩膀和胸膛死死压住Playmaker的上身，在下一波更剧烈的抵抗到来之前，中指坚定地刺入狭窄的洞口。  
Playmaker整个身子猛然一跳，后穴绷得更紧，几乎要将里面的手指绞断。Unknown却不甘示弱，强行让自己的手指在甬道里勉强进出，夺取那一点活动的空间。  
Playmaker呜咽着想要逃离Unknown纠缠不休的吻，却怎么也挣脱不开。而偏偏他还感觉到Unknown趁机在他体内又插入了一根手指。双指带来的被征服感是平方增长的，Unknown不再局限于护卫自己侵略得来的一分领地，而是想方设法继续掠夺。他的手指转着方向刮着脆弱的肠道，插得更深用靠近手掌的粗一些的地方，或是分开手指，来扩张入口紧绷的肌肉。  
当Unknown终于从Playmaker的唇上离开，后者也无暇顾及沾在唇上两人份的唾液，只是大口喘息着，将空气送入肺部。  
Unknown给了他几秒钟喘息的时间，随后又继续了扩张的工作。他俯下身张开口，让唾液流到他与Playmaker结合处的指间，随着手指出入，唾液被送入干涩的肠道，活动便愈发顺畅起来。只是空间里随着Unknown的动作同步响起了暧昧的水声。  
这之后便也不再有什么状况外的展开发生。Unknown又加入了一根手指，将Playmaker后门的入口敞开至足以接纳他。他又将衣服的裂口撕得更大了些，延伸到前面，露出经过扩张过程却并不见瘫软，反而愈发挺立起来的Playmaker的性器。  
他毫不避讳地低头便将Playmaker的性器纳入口中。用舌舔，又挤压口腔包裹住柱身。Playmaker在他口中再次胀大，他眨眨眼，找了个合适的角度，将头颈压得更低了些，将Playmaker的尖端顶入喉咙的软肉中。  
他听到Playmaker在叫他，却选择了置若罔闻。喉咙里顶了个东西自然说不上舒服，Unknown没忍住，嗓子收缩了一下，这便成了最后的一根稻草。  
Playmaker失陷在他口中，精液遗落在了最深处。他将口中那家伙退出来，喉咙里还是觉得不太舒服。Playmaker开口问他的状况，他把口中又混合了自己唾液的精液吐在掌心里，清了清嗓子说没事。  
那点混合的体液也没浪费了，Unknown把它们涂在自己挺立起来的性器上，然后去捞了Playmaker双腿到臂上。Playmaker膝盖缩了一下，但没有进一步的抵抗。  
「那我就进去了。」  
Playmaker轻叹口气：「既然都决定了，就不用问我了。」  
Unknown小心翼翼一点点往里推进，半垂的眼睑静静眨着，睫毛的阴影笼罩在翠绿的眼眸上。  
「我只是认为对你来说休息是必要的。」  
「从追查汉诺骑士开始到现在，我不觉得有什么所谓这种『休息』的必要。」  
Unknown撑在Playmaker身上，俯视着他：「和那时候也不一样。这一年，尤其是与伊格尼斯有关的这一系列骚动愈演愈烈这段时间，你知道了不少多年来一直被蒙在鼓里的真相。虽然表面看起来生活没什么变化，心情总也是需要整理的。」  
「那种事之后再说也无所谓。现在我还不能停下来。」  
Playmaker直直盯着Unknown的眼睛，看到少年露出哀伤的神色。  
「可无头苍蝇一般四处乱转并没有意义。」  
「现在不就正是找到突破口的时候？可你偏偏这时候出现了。」  
「那是因为你崩溃了，」Unknown一针见血毫不留情，「你在坚持前进的路上摔倒了，一蹶不振。」  
他说这话的时候像是泄愤，将下身狠狠往前撞了一下，正撞在Playmaker体内最脆弱的区域。Playmaker一时没收到预兆，突然的快感让他几乎惊叫出声。  
他没想表现得多愉悦，说到底默许这件事的发生不过也只是因为他找不到摆脱这个只有两个自己的封闭空间的方法。但Unknown确实是志在取悦他，一发现他的敏感点，便骤然加了速，胯往回收点，再照着同一个方向顶进去。  
生理上的快感是无法期待它能自己消失的，Playmaker被连番的顶弄刺激得也说不清话，只能低喘混合着呜咽闷在喉咙中。偏偏Unknown也没个程序化的轻重缓急的规律，全是跟着一时的直觉走。Playmaker感觉自己像是在最危险的数据风暴中穿行，身下的D滑板上下翻飞，不知道下一秒会掠过怎样的气流，将他连人带板一同掀飞。  
「我没有，」可这时他还没忘去否定Unknown刚刚的发言。他开口说话，气息愈发凌乱起来，「我……是不能，倒下的。」  
Unknown想要的绝非是Playmaker再次坚定决心，完全不想听他继续说下去。Unknown握住Playmaker的膝弯，让大腿几乎贴上他躯干，性器每次都齐根没入，撞击一次又比一次用力。  
「第一，LOST事件还有一些被遗忘的问题，没能找到答案。第二，和草薙哥的约定，帮他救出弟弟草薙仁，我还没有达成……」  
「那明明就是害你如今这般动摇的罪魁祸首，为什么还要想着这件事！」  
Playmaker眼眶都是红的，生理性的泪水在眼睛里打转，模糊的视线里看不清Unknown的样子，但那毕竟是过去的自己，他大概能猜到。  
他抬手，摸摸Unknown的脸。  
「这一年，我收获了很多——你现在还不懂。」  
Unknown不置一词，只是用脸颊蹭蹭Playmaker的掌心：「第三呢？」  
「第三，我和Ai、SoulBurner他们，还有Revolver约好了……找出电子界也能和平存续下去的，新的道路。」  
Playmaker轻拍Unknown的脸示意他让自己坐起身来。他们换了个姿势，Playmaker跨坐在Unknown腿上，两人胸膛贴合在一起，同样频率的心跳在两个胸腔里共鸣着。  
Unknown把Playmaker的身体牢牢箍在怀中，像是如此就能和他重新融为一体。  
「我只是……想要保护你，想要保护藤木游作——保护我们。」  
「我知道。但我确实还不能停下来。现在放肆一下之后，又要继续面对未完的争斗了。」  
「放肆——我在你看来原来只是这种程度。」  
「说是撒娇也可以？不过我不太擅长那个就是了，」Playmaker包裹着连身手套的手指穿过Unknown的发丝，金色条带在他原本的冷色系发间若隐若现，「看起来你是我内心软弱部分的发声。但也正是你的存在，我才一直说服自己，还有未完成的使命。还不能裹足不前。」  
Unknown温暖的吐息扑在Playmaker下巴上：「我只是希望我们能从那些事情上稍微移开视线，歇一歇脚步。」  
「现在不就是这样吗？」Playmaker低下头轻吻Unknown的头顶，「谢谢。做到最后吧，结束之后这场梦境也就完结了。」  
他率先动起来，摇摆腰肢让Unknown埋在他体内的冲动在甬道里进出。他身下的少年显然不认为这是最好的答案，但也并没有阻止。  
Unknown扶着他的后背，手掌轻轻在背上抚摸。Playmaker的主动让他生出一股懒洋洋的感觉来，触觉敏感的部位被温软的肠道包裹着摩擦着，他再次把脸埋进Playmaker胸口，发出舒爽的呻吟。  
Playmaker也在几次尝试后找到了自己体内的重点部位，Unknown的乖顺让他能控制自己的快感，但那也不过是最初的时候。  
当他意识到对性快感的贪恋，如上瘾一般晃动腰胯。他控制不住身体，只凭借本能扩大愉悦的上限。便是在这时候，Unknown握住了他的腰，钳制他早已丢了方寸的动作。  
Unknown冷静地看着Playmaker，后者眼神却迷离着，或者说心智已经飞出了当下的状况之外。他凑过来吻Unknown，Unknown便按住了他的后脑，全不抑制想要将他揉入身体的欲望。  
Playmaker的手绕过Unknown的后背，无意识地揪着连衣的兜帽，将衣服拽得乱七八糟，领子跑到上面去，几乎快勒到Unknown的脖子。Unknown没理会他，只用下身的动作表示自己并非好拿捏的。  
Playmaker躯干紧绷，脊柱轻微战栗，Unknown放在他腰后的手都能感受到他的颤抖。他快到了。于是Unknown愈发肆无忌惮起来，用之前不曾用过的频率去引燃热情的火种，在某个瞬间火苗忽然窜高，将两人一同燃烧殆尽。  
成为了燃料或是祭品的两人在高温的中心维持了相拥的姿势。神志似是因灼烧产生了故障，过了许久都没人能说出话来。之前的矛盾也好，对峙也罢，都随着极致的燃烧而灰飞烟灭。  
只有Unknown转了转眼珠，附在Playmaker耳边低声道。  
「那至少，你可以尽情享受这梦境的一刻。」


End file.
